


Duro come la roccia

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Canon Het Relationship, Drunk Sex, F/M, Het, Lemon, Spanking
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: Aggra rotolò un grosso raviolo panciuto nel sugo che ricopriva il fondo del suo piatto usando la forchetta.«Siamo venuti per cenareinsiemee così faremo» rispose l'Orchessa senza esitazioni «Piuttosto, dovresti smettere di svuotare un boccale di birra dopo l'altro... senza offesa, amore mio, ma non penso tu possa reggere tutto questo alcol alla tua età».La faccia di Thrall divenne di un bel verde intenso mentre la sua espressione si faceva incredula.«Come sarebbe a dire"alla mia età"?! Non sono mica vecchio!» ringhiò offeso suo marito.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ambientata durante gli avvenimenti descritti in "Crimini di Guerra".
> 
> Scritta per i prompt _49\. Il peggior sordo è quello che non vuol sentire_ dalla mia cartellina per la [Maritombola #7](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/108751.html) @ [MariDiChallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/) e _Drunk!sex_ per il [P0rnfest #10](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/1407694.html) @ [Fanfic Italia](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 5909 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

«Go'el, sei pronto?».   
Aggra attendeva impaziente il marito sulla soglia della tenda che era stata allestita per loro nell'accampamento dell'Orda. Gli altri capi gironzolavano per l'accampamento insieme alle loro scorte, lieti di potersi riposare dopo l'ennesimo giorno del processo a Garrosh Hellscream. Tutti avevano sperato che la cosa si risolvesse in fretta e quel prolungamento di giorni della faccenda li aveva colti tutti un po' alla sprovvista.   
Lor'themar passò vicino ad Aggra insieme all'amico e fidato consigliere Halduron Brightwing ed entrambi le rivolsero un cenno di saluto col capo.   
L'Orchessa rispose educatamente e sorrise. In quel momento dal fagottino che teneva tra le braccia si levò un pianto che attirò l'attenzione della neo mamma.   
«Su, Durak non piangere... la mamma è qui» lo cullò amorevolmente, posando un tenero bacio sulla fronte marrone e calva - almeno per il momento - del suo bambino.   
In quel momento un'anziana Pandaren le si accostò, sorridendo all'Orchessa e porgendole rispettosamente un saluto.   
«Buonasera» rispose Aggra «Durak è pronto, gli ho dato la pappa e l'ho cambiato, ma forse dov...»   
«Il bambino piange! Cosa succede?!».   
Thrall uscì di corsa dalla tenda, trafelato, e si fermò di colpo al fianco della moglie vedendo che l'Orchessa non era da sola. Insieme a lei c'era la balia che Taran Zhu aveva loro gentilmente concesso per aiutarli ad occuparsi di Durak e consentire loro di partecipare al processo ma anche di potersi riposare ogni tanto.   
L'Orco indossava una tunica pulita smanicata e piuttosto accollata per i suoi standard. Sul petto aveva disegnata una specie di cotta di maglia grigio chiaro con decorazioni rotonde azzurre che gli scendeva lateralmente sui fianchi. Nella metà inferiore, al centro, la gonna era rosso scuro. Al posto del suo solito cinturone con la fibbia recante il simbolo dell'Orda ne indossava una ugualmente grossa ma rossa e con un drappo rettangolare che gli cadeva sulla gonna della tunica fino oltre la metà.   
Era uscito con la barba ancora umida e una treccia di capelli annodata solo fino a metà.   
Aggra lasciò il figlio tra le braccia della balia e si accostò al compagno, accarezzandogli un pettorale con fare rassicurante.   
«È tutto a posto, amore mio, forse Durak ha sentito che stava per essere lasciato con la balia» rispose l'Orchessa con un sorriso, prendendo i lunghi capelli di Thrall e riprendendo ad intrecciarli.   
«Potevi almeno finire di sistemare la treccia» lo rimproverò scherzosamente.   
Thrall grugnì imbarazzato, portando le mani a coprire quelle di lei.   
«Pensavo potessi avere bisogno di me con il bambino...» si giustificò l'Orco a mezza voce.   
La Pandaren ridacchiò piano a quella tenera scena e Durak riprese a piangere.   
«Su, su... adesso andiamo dentro, al calduccio...» disse la balia al piccolo, cullandolo con affetto mentre oltrepassava i genitori per allontanarsi verso la sua casa, dove Durak avrebbe passato con lei la notte.   
Aggra e Thrall rimasero così finalmente soli.   
«Stai bene vestito così, sai?» commentò la moglie «Finalmente ti sei deciso a rinunciare per una volta alla tua solita tunica bianca aperta».   
«Non eri tu quella che diceva che uno sciamano deve mostrarsi umile agli elementi?» la prese in giro bonariamente lui.   
Aggra finì di intrecciargli i capelli e si fece porgere il nastrino che Thrall aveva tenuto allacciato sul polso per praticità.   
Una volta chiusa la treccia, gli batté i palmi aperti delle mani sul petto e lo guardò in faccia.   
«Ma stasera non andiamo a chiedere aiuto agli elementi» rispose.   
Go'el socchiuse gli occhi e accarezzò le braccia nude della sua metà, squadrandola da capo a piedi. Anche lei aveva abbandonato per quella sera la sua solita tunica per indossarne una molto più succinta: la metà superiore era costituita da una serie di piume azzurre che le correvano sui fianchi e le spalle, lasciandole nuda gran parte della pelle; nella metà inferiore la tunica era intera e portava ricamate altre piume dello stesso colore che le abbracciavano la forma delle cosce.   
«Sei bellissima» esclamò quasi sospirando, accarezzandole una guancia. I suoi occhi azzurri erano lo specchio dell'amore che nutriva per la sua compagna.   
La sua mano destra scese lungo il fianco di lei fino alla sua natica, pizzicandola appena.   
«Sicura di voler uscire stasera?» le chiese Go'el abbozzando un sorrisetto sghembo.   
Aggra sbuffò facendo la finta offesa e gli diede un leggero schiaffo sulla guancia barbuta.   
«Cos'è tutta questa audacia, Go'el?!» esclamò, sgusciando via dalla sua presa «E io ho bisogno di rilassarmi un poco... e di mangiare».   
Thrall la guardò in tutta la sua bellezza mentre faceva qualche passo lontano da lui, in direzione della locanda. Nello stesso momento lo stomaco dell'Orco brontolò a volume ben udibile.   
Aggra si girò verso di lui a guardarlo inarcando eloquentemente un sopracciglio, al che il suo compagno si affrettò a raggiungerla e piazzarsi al suo fianco.   
«Forse è meglio muoverci» disse, assumendo una postura piuttosto rigida che sua moglie sapeva esattamente cosa significava: disagio.   
L'Orchessa gli prese il braccio e insieme si avviarono verso la locanda, passando attraverso l'intero accampamento. Qualche testa si girò a seguirli mentre passavano.   
Thrall sembrava quasi più nervoso di quando si erano sposati ai piedi di Nordrassil.   
«Ehi, smettila di essere così rigido» gli bisbigliò Aggra, dandogli una lieve gomitata nel fianco.   
«È la tunica che è troppo... _stretta_ » ammise con un po' di riserbo Go'el dopo qualche momento.   
Aggra rimase spiazzata dalla notizia, specialmente considerato che era praticamente nuova. Avevano comperato quelle tuniche soli pochi giorni fa, prima di recarsi al processo. Era stata lei ad insistere, adducendo come scusa il fatto che voleva qualcosa di Pandaria da portare poi via e che Thrall non aveva niente di "speciale" da mettere per occasioni un po' meno banali.   
«Forse i cuochi Pandaren sono troppo bravi» commentò sarcastica l'Orchessa «Dovrei prendere qualche lezione da uno di loro».   
Go'el emise un lievissimo ringhio di stizza.   
«Non sono ingrassato» puntualizzò a bassa voce «E tu cucini benissimo, cuore mio».   
«Grazie» disse Aggra, intenerita dal complimento.   
Erano ormai arrivati sulla porta della locanda e dall'interno uscivano musica, chiacchiere e soprattutto odore di cibo.   
Lo stomaco di suo marito brontolò di nuovo, spezzando il romanticismo del momento.   
L'Orchessa lo guardò di sbieco.   
«Non è colpa mia se ho fame» cercò di giustificarsi il suo compagno.   
Aggra sospirò e lo precedette all'interno. Go'el la seguì da vicino, facendosi strada tra i tavoli pieni di Pandaren e di altri membri dell'Orda che erano venuti ad assistere al processo.   
Riconoscendo gli illustri ospiti, il padrone della locanda - un corpulento Pandaren piuttosto giovane - uscì da dietro il bancone e andò loro incontro, guidandoli verso uno dei pochi tavoli liberi.   
Thrall si fece avanti per aiutare Aggra a sedersi, gesto che quest'ultima col tempo aveva imparato ad accettare nonostante fosse una tradizione della buona educazione tra gli Umani. Una volta che si fu seduto anche lui, il Pandaren chiese loro cosa desiderassero per cena.   
«Per me una porzione di Ravioli di Gamberetti» disse Aggra in tono gentile, girandosi verso il marito.   
Quest'ultimo senza battere ciglio disse: «Io vorrei un Gran Banchetto alla Griglia».   
Il locandiere e Aggra lo guardarono stupefatti: quel menù era tipicamente ordinato per un numero esorbitante di persone - sicuramente più di dieci.   
Aggra gli tirò senza esitazioni un pugno sul braccio, attraversando la lunghezza del tavolo senza sforzo. Il colpo fu inatteso ed eloquente.   
Thrall sobbalzò leggermente, portandosi al punto leso una mano; tuttavia, capì al volo il messaggio della sua partner, perché si affrettò a correggersi: «Va bene, _solo_ un Banchetto alla Griglia».   
Il Pandaren passò confuso lo sguardo dall'uno all'altra, cercando di capire se quella era davvero l'ordinazione definitiva. L'Orchessa si limitò a sollevare gli occhi al cielo, per cui il locandiere interpretò la decisione come finale.   
«E da bere?» domandò.   
«Per me birra!» decretò Thrall deciso.   
Il Pandaren di nuovo spostò lo sguardo su Aggra, come aspettando che gli desse un altro pugno. Purtroppo stavolta rimase deluso: l'Orchessa si limitò ad annuire.   
«Due per favore» puntualizzò in tono pacato, sollevando indice e medio per rafforzare visivamente la sua asserzione.   
Il locandiere annuì e se ne andò, lasciandoli soli. A quel punto Aggra fissò intensamente lo sguardo negli occhi di suo marito.   
«Cosa avevi detto riguardo alla tunica poco fa, amore? Oh, giusto... che ti stava _stretta_ » commentò in tono pungente «Di certo non ti starà più larga alla fine della cena» sbottò stizzita.   
Go'el esibì un broncio ridicolo e tenero insieme. Raddrizzò le spalle e parve ergersi come a voler sovrastare sua moglie. Quest'ultima sapeva benissimo che era la sua maniera di reagire all'imbarazzo e mostrare stizza.   
«Cosa c'è? Per una volta che siamo da soli, vorrei mangiare in pace e cosa mi pare...» brontolò.   
«Stai cercando di dire che non ti faccio mangiare a sufficienza per colpa di Durak?» esclamò Aggra in tono accusatorio.   
Doveva essere una serata tranquilla da passare insieme e si stava trasformando in un litigio dai toni accesi.   
Go'el aprì e chiuse la bocca un paio di volte, poi proruppe in un deciso: «Non ho detto questo!».   
L'espressione della sua compagna si fece truce.   
«Cosa volevi dire allora?» lo punzecchiò ulteriormente, il tono un crescendo di rabbia «Che non cucino abbastanza bene per i tuoi standard?».   
L'Orco percepì di stare avvicinandosi ad un terreno pericoloso e non desiderava che la serata finisse male.   
Respirò profondamente e sollevò le mani mostrando i palmi, in segno di resa.   
«Per favore, sai bene che apprezzo i tuoi piatti» replicò in tono pacato, poi proseguì prima che sua moglie potesse ribattere: «Tregua, amore mio. Siamo usciti per rilassarci, non per discutere».   
Aggra lo guardò inarcando entrambe le sopracciglia, poi rise e ciò colse di sorpresa il suo partner.   
«Perché ridi?» domandò.   
«D'accordo, tregua» disse Aggra, eludendo il suo quesito «C'era davvero bisogno di ordinare tanto cibo?» chiese di rimando, ma in tono scherzoso «Guarda che te lo mangi tutto da solo, fino all'ultimo boccone».   
Sorrise e i suoi occhi si illuminarono d'amore per Go'el. Posò la mano sul tavolo con finta casualità.   
Thrall sorrise a sua volta ma con un filo d'impertinenza.   
«Sfida accettata» rispose, coprendo con la sua grossa mano verde quella più piccola e marrone della compagna.   
Aggra annuì soddisfatta.   
Arrivarono le birre e Thrall si scolò mezzo boccale immediatamente. Aggra non toccò nemmeno il suo, rimanendo in attesa della cena.   
I ravioli di Aggra arrivarono in un ragionevole lasso di tempo, ma per il Banchetto alla Griglia di Thrall dovette passare un bel po'.   
«Puoi iniziare a mangiare, quei ravioli si staranno raffreddando...» disse ad un certo punto l'Orco, dopo aver svuotato il terzo boccale di birra a stomaco vuoto. Pareva piuttosto a disagio.   
Aggra rotolò un grosso raviolo panciuto nel sugo che ricopriva il fondo del suo piatto usando la forchetta.   
«Siamo venuti per cenare _insieme_ e così faremo» rispose l'Orchessa senza esitazioni «Piuttosto, dovresti smettere di svuotare un boccale di birra dopo l'altro... senza offesa, amore mio, ma non penso tu possa reggere tutto questo alcol alla tua età».   
La faccia di Thrall divenne di un bel verde intenso mentre la sua espressione si faceva incredula.   
«Come sarebbe a dire _"alla mia età"_?! Non sono mica vecchio!» ringhiò offeso suo marito.   
«Non volevo dire questo» Aggra si affrettò a correggersi «Cercavo solo di ricordarti che non hai mai retto bene l'alcol e che... be', gli anni passano per tutti, cuore mio, e non penso che la tua resistenza ne abbia tratto giovamento...».   
Thrall la guardò come se lei gli avesse appena dato uno schiaffo. Emise un rumoroso sbuffo dal naso e replicò: «Sono perfettamente in grado di reggere l'alcol come qualsiasi altro Orco!».   
Aggra cercò di nuovo di farlo ragionare ma venne preceduta dall'arrivo della cena di suo marito, trasportata da ben due Pandaren.   
I piatti erano così tanti che per entrare sul tavolo dovettero studiare alla perfezione gli incastri; infine, Thrall chiese altra birra - infischiandosene bellamente dell'avvertimento di Aggra.   
L'Orchessa, stizzita dalla sua testardaggine, sbuffò e si limitò a dire: «Be', buon appetito», prima di iniziare a mangiare distogliendo completamente la sua attenzione dal suo compagno.   
Quest'ultimo, che stava letteralmente morendo di fame, rispose a malapena prima di cominciare a mangiare a sua volta con voracità quasi animalesca.   
Aggra un tempo si era quasi preoccupata che Go'el rimanesse troppo attaccato alla sua educazione come Umano e a ciò che le sue interazioni con Jaina Proudmoore potevano avergli insegnato; tuttavia, vedendolo adesso non aveva alcun dubbio sulla sua vera natura. Nonostante tutto, era e rimaneva un vero Orco.   
Nel mentre che l'Orchessa mangiava, la sua rabbia per l'atteggiamento del suo partner di poco prima andò scemando mano mano che lo vedeva - e soprattutto sentiva - mangiare. Quando ebbe finito i suoi ravioli, rimase a guardare il suo Go'el azzannare carne e pesce grigliati e buttare giù i grossi bocconi con lunghi sorsi di birra. Per qualche strano motivo, era uno spettacolo che la inteneriva.   
Go'el non si avvide delle attenzioni della sua spettatrice, troppo impegnato a dare fondo al suo banchetto privato. Contro ogni previsione di Aggra, suo marito stava davvero facendo ciò che aveva preannunciato: si stava spazzolando da solo l'intero banchetto senza dare il minimo cenno di esitazione.   
Era quasi arrivato in fondo, gli mancava solamente l'ultima porzione di carne di granchio cruda, quando cominciò a dare chiari ed inequivocabili segni di ubriachezza.   
Sbatté vigorosamente il boccale vuoto sul tavolo, rischiando di frantumare un paio di piatti vuoti, quindi fece per infilzare l'ennesimo boccone. Si interruppe a metà del gesto con un lieve sobbalzo, sollevò la testa e proruppe in un poderoso rutto.   
Aggra rimase a bocca aperta e nella locanda cadde un silenzio di tomba. Persino la musica si era fermata. L'unico rumore che si sentiva era il ruttare dell'Orco.   
Quando ebbe terminato, dal silenzio si levarono alcuni fischi di approvazione e un coro di risate.   
Aggra era divenuta paonazza e avrebbe desiderato ardentemente sparire inghiottita dalla terra sotto i suoi piedi piuttosto che rimanere lì ad assistere ad una simile scena.   
La cosa più brutta era che Go'el pareva soddisfatto della sua performance, a giudicare dalla sua espressione di ebete gioia.   
Un paio di Pandaren decisamente alticci e più larghi persino delle spalle di suo marito si avvicinarono a quest'ultimo per complimentarsi con lui e lo sfidarono ad una gara di rutti. Thrall era talmente ubriaco che accettò senza pensarci due volte.   
Aggra si alzò di scatto dalla sua sedia gridando: «Ehi! Dove pensi di andare?!», ma non aveva neppure finito la frase che già il suo partner era stato trascinato via dai due in direzione del bancone.   
L'Orchessa ne aveva abbastanza. Doveva portarlo via da lì, prima che finisse di rovinare la sua reputazione con gli altri membri dell'Orda, dato che era ormai tardi per la loro serata insieme. Si fece strada tra la folla chiassosa del locale, ma dovette rallentare una volta giunta in prossimità del bancone a causa della calca che si era fatta intorno al terzetto di cui faceva parte Thrall. Sembravano tutti eccitati all'idea di assistere ad una gara di rutti, cosa che lei proprio non riusciva a comprendere. Sperò ardentemente che fossero tutti ubriachi e che fosse quella la ragione di tale esaltazione.   
Aggra poteva sentire la loro volgare esibizione nonostante tutto e fu assalita da una vampa di rabbia che non la aiutò tuttavia a raggiungere il suo compagno.   
Respirò a fondo e si concentrò.   
_«Terra, donami la tua forza...»_ pregò silenziosamente, aprendosi alla comunicazione con gli elementi. Percepì la risposta della Terra invaderle il corpo, rafforzandolo. Si sentiva imbattibile.   
Si aprì la strada fino a Thrall con la forza, facendosi largo a spintoni fino alla prima fila. Qui vide i due Pandaren e Thrall seduti in fila al bancone, intenti a bere ingollare birra svuotando diversi boccali uno dietro l'altro. Arrivò in testa al gruppo di spettatori appena in tempo per vedere suo marito svuotare ben tre boccali di fila, gonfiare il torace e le guance e poi esibirsi in un altro lungo rutto che la mandò in bestia.   
«Go'el!» urlò furiosa, a voce così alta da sovrastare ogni altro suono o rumore.   
Il diretto interessato si voltò verso di lei guardandola con cipiglio confuso solo per essere colpito da un gancio destro in piena faccia che quasi lo mandò KO.   
Stordito, scivolò giù dallo sgabello dritto addosso a lei, che lo sostenne passandosi un suo grosso braccio sulle spalle.   
«Fatemi passare o il prossimo pugno è per qualcuno di voi!» ringhiò minacciosa l'Orchessa.   
Nonostante l'ubriachezza, l'istinto di sopravvivenza di tutti gli astanti si era conservato alla perfezione e suggerì loro di dare retta alle parole di quella femmina focosa. Si ritrassero facendole ala intorno e Aggra e Thrall uscirono nella notte senza alcun intralcio.   
L'Orco era quasi un peso morto sulla schiena della moglie, la quale si impegnò a sorreggerlo al meglio delle sue possibilità. Era grata alla Terra che le stava dando la forza necessaria a sostenerlo senza cedere.   
«Non posso crederci che ti sei ridotto a questo...! Oooh!» commentò Aggra in tono frustrato ed esasperato insieme.   
Thrall appoggiò meglio il mento sulla sua spalla ed emise una serie di grugniti privi di senso che terminò con una breve sequenza di rutti.   
«Oh, Go'el!» sbottò Aggra. Poteva anche pensare di attribuire la cosa alla cena decisamente abbondante per i suoi standard e all'enorme quantità di birra che aveva tracannato ma c'era comunque un limite a tutto.   
«Per gli Antenati, datti un minimo di contegno!» esclamò a voce alta.   
L'Orco agitò la testa, mugolando piano.   
«Non urlare... oooh...» borbottò esausto, abbassando lo sguardo e calando a metà le palpebre. La sua attenzione cadde allora sul corpo di Aggra, in special modo sulla zona meno coperta del suo torace. Tra lui e i suoi seni, tondi e morbidi e attraenti, c'era solamente un esile e poco coprente strato di piume azzurre.   
Nei suoi occhi chiari luccicò il desiderio mentre il braccio che fino ad allora aveva ciondolato inerte lungo il suo fianco riprendeva vita. La sua mano si chiuse attorno al seno più vicino e lo palpò vigorosamente. Una risatina vogliosa gli proruppe dalla gola e morì in un gemito dopo appena pochi secondi, quando sua moglie gli affibbiò una poderosa gomitata dritta nello stomaco. Thrall si piegò per il dolore e la sua metà sbuffò esclamando: «Non ti azzardare a farlo di nuovo, altrimenti rimani a dormire qui fuori».   
L'Orco cercò di aggrapparsi a lei per non cadere a terra e bisbigliò delle scuse lamentose che la ammorbidirono leggermente, quel tanto necessario a farle rafforzare la presa sul suo braccio e dire: «Andiamo, cammina... siamo quasi arrivati».   
Quando entrarono nella loro tenda, Aggra fu grata di aver dato ascolto a Go'el e aver chiesto alla balia di poter tenere Durak per la notte. Di certo doversi occupare di _due_ bambini - anche se uno un po' fuori misura - non le avrebbe per niente giovato ai nervi.   
Accese la lanterna e accompagnò Go'el fino al giaciglio, adagiandocelo sopra con la maggiore delicatezza possibile. Suo marito di certo non le semplificò il compito, poiché si lasciò andare come un peso morto, finendo sdraiato di colpo e con un grugnito di dolore. La testa cominciava a girargli e la vista gli si era leggermente offuscata.   
La luce gli feriva gli occhi, ma fortunatamente Aggra era in piedi proprio lungo la traiettoria tra la sua faccia e la lanterna, per cui gliene copriva la maggior parte.   
«Adesso vedi di dormire, non potrà che farti bene» esclamò l'Orchessa in tono di bonario ammonimento. Svettava sopra di lui, bellissima nel suo vestito nuovo.   
Fece per allontanarsi ma il suo compagno era di opinione diversa: le afferrò la caviglia con una mano mentre stava muovendosi, tirandola a sé.   
Aggra non se lo aspettava. Vacillò ed urlò: «Go'el cosa-ah!».   
Cadde distesa prona sopra di lui, tirando indietro la testa per evitare di colpire con la faccia il suo mento barbuto. Thrall emise un verso di dolore ma non si mosse.   
I loro occhi si incrociarono e Aggra lesse una certa soddisfazione e del desiderio in quelli azzurri del suo partner. Ne fu stupita, ma solo in parte: essendo sdraiata sopra di lui, poteva distintamente avvertire attraverso le loro tuniche il profilo duro che dava inequivocabile dimostrazione di cosa lui bramasse.   
«Go'el...» mormorò, cercando di muoversi per allontanarsi.   
L'Orco la trattenne e protese la testa per baciarla. Sua moglie lo lasciò fare, stupita dall'ardore di quel contatto. Ignorò persino l'alito che puzzava terribilmente di birra. Non era comune che mettesse tanto fervore nei loro baci: di solito era molto più contenuto e anche garbato; inoltre, le sue mani non la perlustravano dalle spalle al fondoschiena con tanta frenesia.   
In un certo senso quel lato più "selvaggio" le piaceva.   
Aggra si staccò dalla sua bocca con un sospiro.   
«Go'el calmati, sei ubriaco devi...» non riuscì a terminare la frase: suo marito le andò a leccare il lato del collo, tempestandolo di baci.   
Era uno dei punti deboli di Aggra, che ansimò e piegò lateralmente la testa per esporre alle sue attenzioni la pelle laddove era più sensibile.   
«Oh, Go'el...» mormorò inarcando appena la schiena.   
Quei baci caldi e umidi e le carezze della sua lingua sulla pelle le stavano facendo sbocciare nel bassoventre quel familiare calore tipico del desiderio sessuale.   
Nonostante la sbronza, suo marito sapeva come farsi desiderare.   
Aggra aprì le gambe per mettersi meglio a cavallo del largo corpo della sua metà ed iniziò ad agitarsi con ritmo crescente.   
I lievi ma ripetuti colpi sull'addome fecero sì che Thrall dopo pochi minuti si lasciasse sfuggire un nuovo rutto, stavolta direttamente a contatto con il collo di sua moglie. La lieve vibrazione la fece trasalire, dato che era completamente assorbita dall'atmosfera piacevolmente intima e passionale che si era improvvisamente instaurata tra di loro. D'istinto si sollevò mettendosi seduta sopra di lui e gli rifilò un ceffone a piena mano sulla guancia.   
«Perché devi rovinare tutto così?!» brontolò Aggra irritata. Stava andando tutto così bene...!   
Contro ogni sua possibile previsione, Go'el non si mise a lamentarsi o a piagnucolare come aveva fatto per strada quando gli aveva dato una gomitata; piuttosto emise un roco sospiro che culminò in una specie di singhiozzo.   
«Ancora...» sibilò l'Orco, chiudendo gli occhi e reclinando la testa, esponendo la mandibola e la gola.   
«Cosa?!» fu l'ovvia domanda che sbocciò sulle labbra di sua moglie.   
«Fallo di nuovo... lo schiaffo...» spiegò, muovendo appena il capo come per mostrarle dove colpire.   
L'Orchessa sbatté le palpebre con evidente perplessità: cosa era quello, uno scherzo?! Voleva davvero essere picchiato da lei...?   
«Perché dovrei darti un altro schiaffo?» chiese, e di sicuro la sua espressione doveva essere stupida almeno la metà di quanto era inebetita quella di lui.   
Sorprendentemente, il suo partner le rivolse un lieve ghigno e poi iniziò ad incamerare aria dalla bocca e inghiottirla per poi prodursi in un nuovo rutto. Anche dal rumore si sentiva chiaramente che non era stato per niente spontaneo.   
Aggra reagì istintivamente, schiaffeggiandolo un'altra volta ed ottenendo per tutta risposta un gemito di inequivocabile piacere. La cosa la lasciò di stucco, specialmente perché sentì una impercettibile pulsazione nell'erezione di lui.   
«Ti stai eccitando ad essere preso a schiaffi!» esclamò con un filo di costernazione nella voce.   
Go'el non smentì né confermò la sua asserzione; piuttosto riprese ad inghiottire aria. Notando la cosa, Aggra si affrettò a tappargli la bocca prima che potesse emettere altri rumori fastidiosi. L'Orco le afferrò le mani di scatto e cercò di spostarle subito, prima di esplodere. Riuscì a crearsi un lieve spazio di sfiato tra il medio e l'anulare, esalando un ennesimo rutto più per necessità di riemettere l'aria che per istigare nuovamente Aggra a malmenarlo.   
«D'accordo, lo farò!» acconsentì lei frettolosamente «Solo... smetti di farlo, per favore!».   
Go'el la guardò, gli occhi carichi di trepidante attesa; tuttavia, Aggra non soddisfò la sua richiesta, non subito perlomeno. L'Orchessa smontò dal suo corpo e, assicurandosi di avere la sua attenzione, si sfilò la tunica e la biancheria, rimanendo completamente nuda.   
Suo marito emise un grugnito mentre si tirava goffamente su, mettendosi seduto sul giaciglio. Iniziò ad armeggiare con la cintura, ma le sue dita mancavano sistematicamente la presa sulla fibbia.   
Aggra si intenerì nel vedere la sua espressione corrucciata mentre cercava di spogliarsi autonomamente.   
«Lascia fare a me» disse, intervenendo tempestivamente in suo aiuto. Gli tolse la cintura e gli stivali, quindi lo fece mettere in ginocchio e lo aiutò a sfilare anche la tunica, la quale pareva avere qualche problema ad essere rimossa.   
«Go'el, confesso che pensavo stessi scherzando quando dicevi di starci stretto...» ammise mentre gli afferrava l'indumento dal torace per farlo scivolare verso l'alto.   
Le sue mani, per il momento fredde, gli scivolarono sopra i capezzoli e l'Orco emise un mugolio che non passò inosservato, anche se al momento la sua compagna aveva ben altri pensieri.   
Finalmente la tunica si decise ad arrivargli abbastanza in alto da consentirgli di far uscire la testa e le braccia, liberandosene così definitivamente. Aggra la lanciò in un angolo borbottando: «Finito col processo temo proprio che dovrai metterti a dieta».   
Avrebbe anche potuto stare parlando di una terza persona non presente e del tutto sconosciuta a suo marito per quanto quest'ultimo prestò attenzione alle sue parole. Non appena fu completamente nudo la ghermì frenetico, parcheggiandola sopra il suo inguine ed accarezzandole la schiena ripetutamente e con fare vagamente possessivo.   
Aggra non era preparata ad un tale impeto ed emise un gridolino di sorpresa vedendosi aggredita letteralmente da Thrall. Subito dopo lo colpì con un pugno sulla scapola.   
«Non c'è bisogno di essere rudi!» brontolò.   
Thrall tuffò la faccia tra i suoi seni, poi iniziò a leccare la pelle e l'areola del capezzolo sinistro, succhiandolo leggermente. Aggra mugugnò di piacere e schiacciò d'istinto il suo seno contro la faccia del suo partner, strusciandosi sulla sua erezione e scoprendosi già in parte bagnata.   
L'Orco si staccò da lei dopo poco e le scoccò un'occhiata dal basso mettendo su un broncio infantile che stonava terribilmente con i suoi lineamenti adulti.   
«Continua» disse quasi in tono implorante.   
Aggra si morse il labbro inferiore: picchiare suo marito perché era bravo a soddisfarla non era esattamente nelle sue corde. Non le sembrava molto giusto, però quello era ciò che gli aveva promesso e se lui ci teneva così tanto, non poteva negarglielo. Perciò gli diede un altro schiaffo, seppur a malincuore.   
Thrall tornò a succhiarle i capezzoli e l'Orchessa scoprì che non erano solamente gli schiaffi e i pugni ad eccitarlo ma anche i graffi, come scoprì piuttosto in fretta e quasi per caso piantandogli le unghie nella schiena mentre lui tornava a mordicchiarle giocosamente la base del collo.   
Ad Aggra piaceva e ancor di più le piaceva sentire l'erezione di suo marito che sfregava tra le sue cosce. Erano ancora seduti, stretti l'uno all'altra, e tale posizione non era né la migliore né la più comoda per fare l'amore.   
Aggra si liberò dalle pressanti attenzioni di Thrall con non poca fatica e lo spinse a distendersi. L'Orco cercò di ritornare all'assalto più di una volta e lei dovette placarlo e costringerlo a rimanere sdraiato ad ognuno di tali tentativi.   
«Aspetta un attimo, Go'el!» esclamò, appoggiandosi con ambedue le mani sulle sue ampie spalle. Utilizzò il sostegno per posizionarsi meglio a cavalcioni della sua erezione, poi si piegò a stuzzicare con la lingua la punta rigida dei suoi capezzoli.   
Go'el mugolò in maniera indecente, inarcando leggermente la schiena per andarle incontro. Una reazione simile, almeno dal punto di vista di Aggra, poteva significare solo che ne voleva di più.   
Cessò di leccare e strofinò sul pettorale le corte zanne umide di saliva, proprio all'intorno dell'areola, poi morse.   
Thrall si sollevò leggermente dal giaciglio, ansimando pesantemente. Senza garbo le spinse la testa contro il suo petto mentre iniziava ad agitare il bacino in una chiara dimostrazione di quali fossero attualmente i suoi bisogni più importanti.   
Aggra lo accontentò mordendo più forte e succhiando mentre con una mano andava a stringere e tirare l'altro capezzolo.   
A Thrall piaceva tanto che ben presto sua moglie dovette interrompersi per non essere disarcionata per la foga dei suoi movimenti.   
L'Orco gemette di delusione. Emise un singhiozzo e poi biascicò: «I morsi... erano coshì-hic!... belli... buuuh, continuaaa...!».   
Aggra avrebbe voluto tantissimo che suo marito si potesse vedere e sentire da sobrio: sarebbe stata una scena esilarante.   
«Prima c'è una cosa più importante da fare» gli fece presente l'Orchessa con un mezzo sorriso.   
Quest'ultima strusciò doviziosamente le sue labbra umide sull'erezione del compagno e poi si alzò leggermente. Infilò la mano sotto, tra i loro corpi, prese il turgido pene di Thrall e cercò di guidarlo dentro di sé.   
Farlo alla cieca e senza alcun aiuto da parte del proprietario era difficile nonostante Aggra avesse un'idea più o meno precisa di dove si trovasse l'ingresso alla sua vagina.   
Quando finalmente riuscì a trovarlo, inserì la cima del pene di Thrall e poi lo spinse a fondo muovendo il corpo su di lui per accoglierlo a dovere. La sua lubrificazione naturale era molto più abbondante di quanto avesse percepito sino a quel momento.   
Si sentì riempire da quella calda e forte presenza come era sempre stato. Era una sensazione familiare che la eccitò ancora di più.   
«Oh, Go'el...!» gemette con piacere, muovendosi sopra di lui in maniera da estrarre e reinserire in parte la sua erezione dentro di lei.   
Suo marito non ebbe niente da ridire in proposito; anzi, sentì la necessità improvvisa di farsi valere. Afferrò Aggra e goffamente si ribaltò di lato trascinandola con sé. Rotolarono sul giaciglio ed invertirono le posizioni. Adesso sua moglie era sotto di lui e Thrall approfittò della situazione per ghermirle le mani e guidarle sulle sue natiche.   
Aggra lo guardò in faccia e vide di nuovo quel luccichio perverso e implorante insieme di quando le aveva chiesto di prenderlo a schiaffi.   
La femmina gli strinse le chiappe, poi le schiaffeggiò sonoramente. Go'el le cadde praticamente addosso, abbassandosi su di lei così tanto che quasi Aggra si sentiva soffocare, il tutto per permetterle di raggiungere più agevolmente il suo culo.   
«Ancora...» mugolò contro il suo orecchio, l'alito caldo che le solleticava la pelle.   
Aggra continuò a sculacciarlo e graffiargli la schiena mentre lui si agitava sopra di lei, prendendo finalmente un po' d'iniziativa propria.   
Aggra era talmente presa dall'eccitazione che tornò a mordere suo marito senza esitare, ovunque la sua bocca riuscisse ad arrivare. Lo morse sul collo, sulla spalla e sui pettorali, da entrambi i lati, e Go'el la ricompensò a dovere: venne dentro di lei senza porsi alcun freno, riempiendola del suo seme caldo. Lei arrivò all'orgasmo poco dopo, felice e ansimante, e lo baciò con passione mentre si muoveva sotto di lui per averne ancora.   
Thrall la baciò di rimando, ma con molta meno enfasi. Vacillò vistosamente nonostante fosse carponi e cadde di fianco a lei come un peso morto emettendo un grugnito di palese sofferenza; ciononostante, Aggra era ancora vincolata a lui. Il suo pene - ora decisamente meno tosto - era ancora inserito nella sua vagina fradicia di umori.   
L'Orchessa si spostò vicino a lui, lo ruotò supino e tornò a cavalcarlo.   
«Non penserai che mi accontenterò di questo, vero?» gli sussurrò all'orecchio con tono pericolosamente eccitato mentre le sue mani scendevano a stringergli e tirargli i capezzoli.   
Per tutta risposta Go'el emise un incomprensibile brontolio da ubriaco. 

«Che... cosa ho fatto?!» il tono di voce di Thrall, seppur roco, vibrò di una nota stridula sul finire della domanda «O-oh...» gemette subito dopo, portandosi una mano ad una tempia pulsante di dolore.   
Era ancora nudo e avvolto nelle coperte dai fianchi in giù. Si sentiva esausto e confuso, come se fosse stato investito da un Ogre.   
Aggra era già vestita e gli stava preparando un paio di piccoli impacchi di ghiaccio. Canalizzava piccole polle di acqua e le faceva congelare all'interno di due fazzoletti.   
«Hai preso parte ad una gara di rutti con due Pandaren ubriachi quasi quanto te» disse mentre finiva di chiudere il secondo fagottino di cubetti d'acqua gelata.   
Stava dando le spalle a suo marito, ma quando si voltò colse l'espressione costernata sul suo viso stanco e provato.   
«Da-davvero?» domandò lui, incredulo.   
Non poteva credere di essere riuscito a dare una così grezza esibizione di sé. Solo pensarci lo faceva vergognare.   
«Oh, sì» garantì sua moglie «E sembravi particolarmente compiaciuto. Ti ho dovuto trascinare via di peso dopo una poco femminile dimostrazione di forza» puntualizzò con un sorriso mentre si inginocchiava al suo capezzale.   
Go'el le rivolse un'occhiata di traverso cui Aggra rispose mettendogli i due fagottini gelidi sui due capezzoli e premendoli leggermente.   
Thrall serrò i denti emettendo un verso animalesco di dolore; ciononostante, apprezzò immensamente il sollievo dato dal medicamento.   
«Non avrei dovuto bere...» borbottò, rivolto più a sé stesso che alla sua compagna.   
«Io te l'avevo detto che non l'avresti retta tutta quella birra, ma tu al solito non mi ascolti» lo rimproverò quest'ultima «Però il proseguire della notte è stato divertente» soggiunse.   
Go'el ebbe un lieve fremito istintivo.   
«Se da ubriaco ti chiederò mai di prendermi a schiaffi di nuovo... uuh... o di farmi male in qualche... altro modo... ti prego, ignorami» commentò.   
Thrall chiuse gli occhi e sospirò. Nonostante non ricordasse niente della cena, ricordava eccome quello che era successo nella loro tenda.   
La violenza di Aggra, richiesta da lui medesimo ed esercitata quasi controvoglia da parte dell'Orchessa in un primo momento, era poi peggiorata drasticamente andando avanti. Thrall adesso era disseminato di segni di succhiotti e denti sulle spalle e sul collo - dove purtroppo poteva fare ben poco per nasconderli - e aveva i capezzoli agonizzanti per la foga con cui erano stati abusati nella notte. Persino le guance gli facevano male per la quantità di ceffoni che avevano subito.   
Anche il culo gli doleva per la sua buona parte, ma fortunatamente Aggra non aveva trovato lo sculacciarlo così divertente ed eccitante come era stato per il resto.   
L'Orchessa si distese accanto a lui, accarezzandogli distrattamente l'addome con la mano mentre lo fissava dritto negli occhi.   
«Perché invece non facciamo che la prossima volta mi dai retta ed eviti di ubriacarti?» fece, poi gli batté una amorevole pacca sulla pancia «Dai, vestiti che tra poco dovrebbe tornare la balia con Durak. Mica vorrai farti trovare in questo stato?» aggiunse.   
Thrall gemette con fare lamentoso, ma tentò di mettersi ugualmente seduto nonostante il mal di testa. Per fortuna il processo a Garrosh quel giorno si sarebbe tenuto nel pomeriggio, perché in quelle condizioni pietose non avrebbe mai avuto né la forza né il coraggio di presentarsi in aula.   
Riuscì a sedersi senza troppe complicazioni solo per vedersi lanciare addosso la sua consueta tunica bianca.   
Thrall se la tolse dalla testa e fece per obiettare quando Aggra gli lanciò anche il suo pesante cinturone.   
«Spero che almeno in quella roba tu ci entri ancora, non saprei come farti un nuovo buco alla cintura in questo momento» esclamò l'Orchessa, sogghignando verso il marito «Oh, giusto... ovviamente stamani niente colazione».   
Thrall emise un cupo brontolio, accingendosi a liberarsi dalle coperte e dal fardello dei suoi abiti. Era certo che gli avrebbe fatto pesare ciò che era successo la sera avanti con la sua tunica nuova almeno fino a che lui non fosse stato in grado di dimostrarle che l'indumento gli stava di nuovo bene.   
«Non preoccuparti... non ho per niente fame adesso...» replicò mentre goffamente si piegava sulle ginocchia per poi alzarsi in piedi.   
Barcollò ma riuscì a rimanere in posizione eretta, quindi si accinse a rivestirsi mentre Aggra usciva ad aspettare il ritorno dell'anziana Pandaren con il loro amato pargoletto.


End file.
